Computers have become integral to the way people communicate with one another. In particular, certain computer-enabled communications, such as email, text messaging, social media, and the like, have become the primary means through which certain people, such as friends, family, coworkers, etc., communicate. However, in general, these types of communication require a person to stop and consider what it is they want to communicate before doing so.
Computers also have the capability to gather information about an individual automatically. For example, mobile devices are able to determine location-based information, such as the location of the device operated by the user and what other user-operated devices are nearby. In this way, computers are able to gather information associated with the person or entity operating these devices in order to contextualize the gathered information. While some forms of communication currently include background information along with a message (e.g., a social media post that identifies the poster's location), current systems and processes do not adequately utilize contextual information to facilitate communication.